


This name is spoilery

by yd12k



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Finale spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Just family feels, but not a very bad hurt dw, rated teen for a single joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yd12k/pseuds/yd12k
Summary: after the finale, Webby has a lot on her mind, and Louie is there to listenThe real name of this fic is in the body, but it was a spoiler on it's own so I decided to leave it out.
Relationships: Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	This name is spoilery

**April is the cruelest name.**

Louie wanted to get a pep and go back to binging the entire run of Ottoman Empire. He really did! The reveal at the end recontextualized a lot of earlier episodes, and maybe it was also his way of dealing with the show being over. But then he heard furious scribbling from the dinner room, and Webby muttering to herself, and of course he _could_ just ignore it and continue watching his show.

Caring for his family really was annoying sometimes.

“Hey Webs, whatcha up to?” He closed the door behind him. Webby looked up at him, dead tired.

“Oh, you know. Tired. Writing some stuff out. Nothing to be worried about,” she said, folding up the paper on the counter in front of her.

Louie nodded. “Alright. So this has nothing to do with being kidnapped? Being cloned against your will? Actually turning out to be a clone yourself? Having a dad now?”

“Actually, no!” she replied, perking up a little. “Well, maybe the third one? Also sort of the second, but not in the way you think.”

Louie sat on the stool next to hers, waiting for her to go on.

“I’ve been thinking about my name,” she said, her smile drooping. “On one hand, the fact that fowl is what named me ‘April’ is a huge strike against it. I’ve been Webby my whole life, and I’ve never wanted anything else...”

“But?”

“Nothing. It’s silly.”

“So? Clearly you care, so it’s important. Also, never tell anyone I said that.”

“… But, and I know you say it’s not true, that I’m your sister, even if I’m actually your ‘weird distant clone aunt’, but still. When it was the four of us, I was the odd one out. Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby. A part of the team, but always the easiest to pick out. But now I could be a part of ‘April, May and June’ instead. And part of me wants that. A part of me wants that a lot.”

“But also it’s weird.”

“ _Yep.”_ Webby sighed. “Also, now my new sisters are leaving, and I barely got to know them, and I’m staying here, and I don’t know.”

Louie looked at her. “You know why they’re leaving.”

“Yeah, I know.” It had been explained to her enough that she couldn’t help but repeat everything half-sarcastically. “They look our age, but they’re not _really_ , and everything fowl taught them in the little time they’ve been alive has been, in some way or another, about emulating _me_ , and they deserve to have their own experiences and figure out who they are on their own, and having me there would mess that up.”

“But you still wish you had more time with them before they left.”

“Yep.”

Louie sighed. “Me too.”

“Wait, you do?”

“Is that really a surprise? I know I’m not always the nicest duck in our family, but I do care. And sure, maybe June’s a bit too excitable and May a bit too serious, but I know what it’s like to try and distinguish yourself when everyone just views you as part of a set.”

“… Oh.” Webby winced.

“Hey, it’s fine. I may not _get it_ get it, but I get it.”

“But me butting in right now would still hurt them.”

“Yep.” Louie was not good at sincere physical affection. So he never did it. The fact that he was hugging Webby totally didn’t count as long since he rolled his eyes while doing it. “In the long run, at least. But hey, they’re not leaving for good. We’ll still call each other regularly, Selene knows Donald would be upset if we didn’t, and even then they won’t be sailing forever.”

“But--”

“And trust me. After they’ve had time to figure out who they are away from you? I’m sure they’ll welcome you, April.”

Louie rolled his eyes again as Webby, or April, but Webby, hugged him tighter. Finishing the hug with customary pats on the back, the two siblings in no longer all-but blood sat there for a bit.

“Thank you, Louie.”

“Hey, you’re welcome, but next session will be billed in one percent of the inheritance you’re now getting,” he grinned. “Also, if you ask me, I think April would be a sweet middle name. You don’t have to choose between them. After all, that’s what Turbo’s doing as well.”

“Wait, how did I never hear this?”

Louie shrugged. “Oh, he hasn’t told us either, but I found his diary.”

Webby practically jumped off the chair she was sitting on. “He has a diary‽”

“You’re not the only one with super-spy skills in this family,” he shrugged while sliding off his chair.

“Oh please, I taught you boys everything you know, and you know it.”

“I don’t think you’ve ever taught us hiding stuff better then being three boys living on a cramped houseboat.”

“Ewwwww,” giggled Webby.

“What? Wait, not like that! I meant like, hiding toys. Ew.”

Webby laughed some more. “Oh, I know. But teasing you is my sisterly privilege!”

“Eh, whatever. Wanna watch Ottoman Empire with me?”

“Always.”


End file.
